Reflection: Sora's Decision
by taiorakissinginbed
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction using song lyrics. Sora's ran out of her wedding & now I'll use the Reflection lyrics to explain what happens to her after that.


Reflection: Sora's Decision  
  
A DA02 Fan Fiction  
  
Written By: Christina Burnfield  
  
Song(Reflection) Written & Owned By: Christina Aguilara  
  
Note: I'm not a fan of hers, although I do like this one song. First heard it on the Disney Mulan film. Went to see it because it was based somewhat off of a true story. Mulan was a real person that DID save China from the Hun army. Unfortunately, she died from sickness a short while after and later the Huns were able to successfully invade China. Mulan is one of my heros in history. As for Sora, well she ain't my favorite character, although I am a TAIORA fan. My favorite (because of the hair, soccer & personality) was Taichi Yagami. My favorite female character was Taichi's sister Hikari, although right in second was Sora. She seemed like the person that'd really need someone like Taichi for eternity. Have you also noticed all the tiny little things which the two have in common? The way they react to things? The way they act? The way they eat? So, much of that and more are practically almost identical. As you've probably noticed Sora's a very quiet sort of character that seems always as though she's not sure of herself. As though she has some emotional problems from the past. That's why I wrote this. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a story using song lyrics, so I'm terribly sorry if it wasn't any better.  
  
Story:  
  
Sora ran out of her wedding reception shortly past 9pm crying, asking herself why she'd even thought about marrying Yamato. As she reached the park she caught sight of the person looking at her from the water fountain's light.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
She stared at the image pondering to herself why this flower; this goddess was unknown to even herself. Life seemed almost as if it dragged her on instead of her leading it to where she wanted.  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
The young woman looked over her clothes realizing that she'd never agree to wear a wedding dress. If she was going to get married it'd be in some sport outfit, not something that she detested. And simply dresses were something she did detest the thought of wearing.  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Everyone had been cheering her on from the point they'd found out she was engaged. Even Taichi; the one person who loved her, and simply wanted her to be happy. He could see her soul and at times feel her pain, and yet he said nothing out of respect. Sora still felt that pain inside her. She knew it'd always be there.   
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
Why was it that a heart of gold seemed to show in what she was staring at? Yet she herself seemed ragged, misfit and lead on by everything and everyone does or says?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I   
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
She remembered hearing Yamato make all sorts of excuses for life ahead. To him, all that mattered was his singing career and getting to score with her now that she really seemed to think about it. She wanted to release her emotions and say whatever was on her mind at any time. Not keep it shut.  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
She walked through the park searching for something from her past. Something that she could find an answer from.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
Then suddenly the playground caught her attention. She remembered something. This was the place where she'd first met Taichi when they were four years old. She was still learning to ride her tricycle and had lost control and rammed right into the soccer net where Taichi had been waiting for his mom to pick him up in a few minutes.  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
A burn with a need to know the reason why  
  
The thought that came to mind next was about when she'd truly left herself behind. How could she have abandoned her true self? The self that loved to play soccer in the rain and tackle and be tackled into the mud. The self that'd always fight straight to the end and never let guys have everything. She'd always been strong in more ways than one. At one time her father and Taichi had even taught her to sword fight, and had wound up learning to fight best with two wakasashi blades at a time. She'd also been a top of the line archer for years.  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think?  
  
How we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
The thoughts that she'd let her life be runned hit her like a ton of bricks. Her true self seemed far better than this life she'd almost let go into full swing.  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
She ran through the park to other side hoping to reach home in time 'til she caught sight of someone sitting on a bench crying. His arms were holding his legs and he seemed to be muttering something to himself.  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
It was Taichi. Did he have any reason not to be crying? All people cry. That's when a final series of memories came to her. She remembered the first time he'd kissed her. It was a few months after they'd met. They'd been playing and Taichi kissed her accidently while playing a one-on-one round of soccer with her. Then she remembered how Taichi had always insisted on her being no one else but herself. He'd protected her, yet allowed her to fight her own battles. He'd said thank you for everything without any words spoken.  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
She made her decision. As she approached him he raised his head. The smile she'd seen a million times, yet seemed to have been that many years since she had seen it lit up his face. "Taichi. I'm sorry," escaped her lips. "Will ya help me be me again?"  
  
He took her hand and getting up from the bench she wiped back his tears. "Of course I will. Now, to start, let's have ya get out of that dress," he said before pecking her on the cheek.  
  
THE END 


End file.
